


Make poems about the man who speaks in hands

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Inspired by fic with same name as opening line, Not tied into fic other than that, Poetry, though the fic is AWESOME and i recommend it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Its late i read the title and started a rhyme scheme going and here we are<br/>Just be glad i didnt make it into thneed puns<br/>Also have i ever mentioned that gaster sciency stuff is cool?  Cause reading the update of Befriend The Man Who Speaks In Hands had brief sciency stuff and basically if you're reading this and havent read that u should read that cause its COOL</p>
    </blockquote>





	Make poems about the man who speaks in hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Befriend The Man Who Speaks In Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259512) by [Spectascopes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectascopes/pseuds/Spectascopes). 



> Its late i read the title and started a rhyme scheme going and here we are  
> Just be glad i didnt make it into thneed puns  
> Also have i ever mentioned that gaster sciency stuff is cool? Cause reading the update of Befriend The Man Who Speaks In Hands had brief sciency stuff and basically if you're reading this and havent read that u should read that cause its COOL

Befriend the man who speaks in hands  
For his kindness is its own brand  
which never wavers in his command  
To find new horizons on which to stand

And if you meet this simple soul  
Peace should be your single goal  
For if you found his hidey hole  
There's something you must need

For within his humble dwelling  
If you push past his silent yelling  
He'll speak of things quite compelling  
Things from in your dreams

But if you walk with a knife  
And engage this man in strife  
Say goodbye to your life  
Because you're going to have a bad time

That's enough of this silly rhyme  
For this has been a pointless climb  
There's no end goal for you to reach  
I have no lesson of which to teach  
I've warned you  
Maybe it'll be enough for once


End file.
